greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Travis Willingham
Travis Willingham played a waiter in the season three Private Practice episode Sins of the Father. Career Filmography *''To Have and to Hold'' (????) *''Scooby-Doo: Return to Zombie Island'' (2019) *''RWBY: Volume 3'' (2016) *''Batman: Bad Blood'' (2016) *''The Story of Vox Machina (short)'' (2016) *''Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight!'' (2015) *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled'' (2015) *''D&Diesel (short)'' (2015) *''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' (2014) *''JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time'' (2014) *''Doctor Lollipop (short)'' (2013) *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' (2013) *''LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite'' (2013) *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' (2013) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) *''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess'' (2012) *''Gekjouban Tiger & Bunny: The Beginning'' (2012) *''Delhi Safari'' (2012) *''Animen: The Galactic Battle'' (2012) *''The Notice (short)'' (2011) *''Gekjouban Sengoku basara: The Last Party'' (2011) *''Thor'' (2011) *''Little Big Panda'' (2011) *''Bleach the Movie: Hell Verse'' (2010) *''A Perfect Getaway'' (2009) *''Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind'' (2009) *''The Substitute (short)'' (2009) *''The Clean-Up Crew (short)'' (2008) *''Finish Line'' (2008) *''Just One of the Gynos (short)'' (2008) *''Gekijô ban Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Mô hitotsu no hyôrinmaru'' (2007) *''Vexille'' (2007) *''Genghis Khan: To the Ends of the Earth and Sea'' (2007) *''Baldr Force Exe Resolution: Again (short)'' (2006) *''The Guardian'' (2006) *''Mushi-Shi: The Movie'' (2006) *''Hana'' (2006) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection'' (2006) *''I"s Pure'' (2006) *''School Rumble: First Semester Extra (short)'' (2005) *''Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conquerer of Shamballa'' (2005) *''Ray'' (2004) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) *''Saving Jessica Lynch'' (2003) *''Prison-A-Go-Go!'' (2003) *''Secondhand Lions'' (2003) *''Blue Gender: The Warrior'' (2002) *''Breaking In (short)'' (2002) *''The Anarchist Cookbook'' (2002) *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (1997) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) Television *''Critical Role'' (2015-2019) *''Camp Camp'' (2016-2019) *''Marvel LIVE from 2019 San Diego Comic Con'' (2019) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2016-2019) *''Ben 10'' (2016-2019) *''Avengers Assemble'' (2013-2019) *''Elena of Avalor'' (2016-2019) *''Sofia the First'' (2013-2018) *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Black Panther - Trouble in Wakanda (short)'' (2018) *''Stream of Many Eyes (short)'' (2018) *''Voltron'' (2017-2018) *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat (short)'' (2017) *''Sonic Boom'' (2014-2017) *''Spider-Man'' (2017) *''Justice League Action'' (2017) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2017) *''DC Super Hero Girls'' (2015-2017) *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (2017) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2016) *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' (2017) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2017) *''Talks Machina'' (2016-2017) *''Naruto: Shippûden'' (2007-2016) *''RWBY'' (2016) *''Kinda Funny: The Animated Series'' (2016) *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (short)'' (2015) *''Halo: The Fall of Reach (mini-series)'' (2015) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (2012-2015) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2013-2015) *''The Exes'' (2015) *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' (2013-2015) *''DC Super Friends'' (2015) *''Regular Show'' (2014-2015) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2013-2014) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) *''Shelf Life'' (2011-2014) *''NFL Rush Zone'' (2013) *''BlazBlue: After Memory'' (2013) *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (short)'' (2013) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2013) *''FullmetalAlchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2012) *''Bleach'' (2007-2012) *''Marvel Anime'' (2010-2011) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (2009-2011) *''X-Men (mini-series)'' (2011) *''Tiger & Bunny'' (2011) *''Sengoku basara'' (2011) *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' (2011) *''Wolverine'' (2011) *''Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return!'' (2009-2010) *''Iron Man'' (2010) *''Fake It Til You Make It'' (2010) *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' (2010) *''Private Practice'' (2009) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2009) *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2007-2009) *''Prison Break'' (2009) *''Tower of Druaga Part 2: The Sword of Uruk'' (2009) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) *''Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino'' (2008) *''Cold Case'' (2008) *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) *''The Tower of DRUAGA:the Aegis of URUK'' (2008) *''Nodame kantâbire'' (2007) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2007) *''The Boondocks'' (2007) *''D.Gray-man'' (2006-2007) *''Darker Than Black: Gemini of the Meteor'' (2007) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2007) *''The Mightiest Disciple Kenichi'' (2007) *''Ghost Hunt'' (2006-2007) *''Naruto'' (2005-2007) *''Glass Fleet - The Legend of the Wind and the Universe'' (2006-2007) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) *''Black Blood Brothers'' (2006) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005) *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) *''SoltyRei'' (2006) *''Shuffle!'' (2005-2006) *''Gun x Sword'' (2005) *''I's Pure'' (2005) *''Monster'' (2004-2005) *''Genesis of Aquarion'' (2005) *''School Rumble'' (2004) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) *''Melody of Oblivion'' (2004) *''One Piece: Wan pïsu'' (2000-2003) *''Kiddy Grade'' (2002) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2000) *''Detective Conan'' (1996-1998) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989) External Links * * Category:Actors